We Really ARE Straight
by Hopeless27
Summary: Mukahi and Oshitari are having fun being STRAIGHT. As if anyone belives them. A lot of Mukahi bashing.


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary****Mukahi and Oshitari are having fun being "straight".**

**Pairings:****Atoji and Dirty**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** gah, do I have to do this every time? I don't own pot.**

* * *

_This is my list of stupid Hyoutei drabbles…._

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

_**Of Cameras and Attention**_

_**Street Tennis**_

_**Ore-sama's journal**_

_**Advice from Jirou**_

_**The Park and the Church**_

_**The Accident**_

_**Unhappy Information**_

_**Hospital Food**_

_**Help from Jirou**_

_**Reconcile and Resolve**_

_**Atobeism**_

_**Getting Out**_

_**Catching up aka BOS3**_

_**Daycare and Librarians**_

_**Special Buchou**_

_**Sesame Street**_

_**Necrophilia and Llamas**_

_**Ranking and Stalking**_

* * *

  
"Hello Gakuto, you look straight today," Oshitari came up to Mukahi during one of those long summer practises they had for the sole purpose of torturing little rich kids.

"Of course, and you too, Yuushi."

"What the hell are they doing now?" Shishido asked the others.

The others shrugged, except for Atobe, who was above such commoner things as "shrugging".

"Wanna go have fun tonight? Not that we're going to do anything wrong of course," Mukahi asked Oshitari.

"Precisely what are you guys insinuating, a-an?" Atobe asked.

"Precisely nothing, we're really straight." Oshitari said.

"Yeah and pigs fly," Shishido snorted.

"Straight at least for today." Mukahi said, "It was an LJ challenge."

"What's an LJ?" Hiyoshi asked.

"LiveJournal? God, you guys are so like… old."

Hiyoshi really did not want to ask, being raised in a dojo and all, he had absolutely no idea what a LiveJournal is and if his dear Mukahi-senpai went on it, he was not sure he really wanted to find out.

"Therefore because somebody posted some sort of challenge on LJ, you guys are taking your hands off each other for a day?" Atobe asked for the sole reason that it sounded too good to be true.

"Yeah, it's like LJ dude," Mukahi replied.

"Remind ore-sama to order his servants to write a thank you letter to him."

"If they can make it through the day that is," Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Of course we can! We can be perfectly straight if we wanted to be, ne Yuu-chan, I mean, Tari-kun…" Mukahi paused, "…Oshitari-kun…? Oshitari-_san?_"

"Yuushi-kun would be fine, Gakuto-kun," Oshitari said.

"Yuushi-kun!" Mukahi said a little too enthusiastically but recollected, "I mean, my dear, totally straight friend Yuushi-kun!"

"I give them ten minutes." Hiyoshi said.

"Five," Shishido countered, leaning against a wall.

"I think they can last longer," Ohtori commented, "After all, Oshitari-senpai is strong willed, if not Mukahi-senpai."

"Hey, bite your tongue! I _am_ strong willed!" Mukahi argued.

"Strong willed or not, you can never hide your despicable personality." Shishido said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mukahi gasped, "Stop ganging up on me! Choutarou, you're supposed to be on my side!"

"I was only commenting…" Ohtori blinked in surprise.

Where was Atobe in these moments? He was busy playing a tennis match with Jirou because he can. Also because he didn't want to endanger his sanity or the sanity of Jirou any more than it already has.

"Sugoi! I'm in the lead!" Snapped the rest of the team out of their argument and Mukahi bashing.

"Congrats…"

"So, Yuushi-kun, do you still want to go have fun tonight?" Mukahi asked, "Fun as in like, nothing wrong…"

"Of course, Gakuto-kun, it's not like we're doing anything perverted right?"

"…Let's just leave…" Shishido said, "training only lasts till ten."

"Ah!" Ohtori suddenly gasped.

"What is it, Choutarou?"

"Did we play tennis at all?"

"No…"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ the ending is a bit abrupt, but oh well. I got lazy. I wanna write FujixTezukaxEchizen. (Which I will) So yeah. I have NO clue where I got the LJ thing from. It's just one of my wtf moments._


End file.
